


date the birthday boy

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, It's Minho's birthday, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Secret Relationship, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Seo Changbin, changbin gives the best presents, changbin helps minho go on a date, minho goes on a blind date, they are oblivious about their feelings, they care about their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: "Why don't I have a boyfriend yet?" Minho randomly asked as everyone looked up from their phones."Like... I want one on my birthday." Minho chuckled as everyone rolled his eyes. They didn't know why Minho actually cared.♡Or Minho wants a boyfriend on his birthday. Changbin knows how to help him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	date the birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's Minho's birthday ^-^

"Why don't I have a boyfriend yet?" Minho randomly asked as everyone looked up from their phones. "How would we know?" Chan asked as Minho shrugged, looking back at his phone as if he didn't even ask. "You'll find a boyfriend, hyung." Felix said as they all stared back at his phone. Except Changbin who stared at Minho instead.   
  
"Like... I want one on my birthday." Minho chuckled as everyone rolled his eyes. They didn't know why Minho actually cared. He always mentioned wanting a boyfriend but no one knew he suddenly needed one. "Be patient, hyung." Jisung said as Minho sighed, getting up from his seat as he walked inside the kitchen.  
  
A little while later Changbin got up as well. He needed to talk to Minho without anyone else hearing the conversation. "Hyung..." "Are you hear to laugh at me? I know everyone thinks I'm joking." Minho said as he looked at Changbin in the doorframe. "No... I-I know someone." The younger said as the older chuckled. "It's not funny, hyung. I know someone who always talks about you." Changbin explained as Minho sighed, putting his phone away. "Okay... Can I know who?" Minho asked as Changbin shook his head. It was better the older didn't know.   
  
"Changbin... I can't trust anyone without knowing them." Minho said, a little confused why Changbin seemed nervous. "But you trust me, hyung." The younger said as the older sighed, looking up at the ceiling before he stared back at Changbin. "Okay... When can I meet him then?" Minho asked as Changbin smiled. "I thought on your birthday. As a birthday gift maybe." The younger said as the older chuckled. "You should still give me another gift though." Minho said as Changbin nodded, even though he already planned to. 

♡♡♡

Everyone noticed Changbin seemed nervous. He wasn't home as much. They knew he was planning something, but they didn't know what at all. "He's probably trying to find me a birthday gift." Minho said as they looked at the front door. Changbin came home again. "Have you found the gift?" Jisung asked, confusing Changbin at first until he remembered Minho's birthday. "Oh... Kind of, I'm not sure." Changbin said as he walked towards his room while confusing his friends.   
  
Changbin didn't want Minho to think he was planning his date. Everything needed to perfect so it had to be a secret. No one could know what he was doing. 

♡♡♡

Minho looked at the weird building Changbin told him to go to. Something seemed suspicious. He trusted Changbin but he didn't understand why he would lead him here. Minho was a little scared. He opened the door and walked inside, the room was empty. The only thing he saw was a table, a set table with food.   
  
Minho looked around but he didn't see anyone. He jumped up when he heard a door opening. At that moment he was scared. Whoever he was going on a date with, he probably wanted to kidnap him. But when he saw Changbin he let out a sigh. He was safe. But he was confused.   
  
"Changbin you scared me..." "I-I'm sorry, hyung. I-I didn't mean to." Changbin was nervous. He didn't want Minho to run away. He would be embarrassed to face the older later if he would. "I don't understand... There was never someone?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, feeling a little relieved when the older smiled. "And you lied about going to see your sister?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled. "Not really... She cooked the food." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled, sitting down at the table. "We should eat so the food won't get cold." The older said as the younger sat down as well.   
  
"You're really something, Bin. Making it seem like you know someone who has feelings for me." Minho let out a chuckle as Changbin nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "You could have just told me." Minho said as Changbin shook his head. "You wouldn't agree, hyung." Changbin said as he looked away. Minho reached for Changbin's hand on the table, as the younger looked up. "Changbin... I really would have agreed." Minho said as Changbin blushed, eventually getting his hand back as they enjoyed each other's company on their date. 

♡♡♡

"This has been a great birthday." Minho said as he pulled Changbin closer by his hand. They were on their way back home. Eventually they arrived at the front door, but didn't go inside. "We should go inside seperately." Minho said as Changbin nodded, looking at the front door. "Keep us a secret for a while." The older chuckled as he pressed a kiss against the younger's cheek.   
  
Minho walked inside as Changbin waited, looking at his phone while smiling at his sister's message. She was really proud of him for confessing his feelings for Minho.   
  
A little while later, Changbin walked inside as well as all of their friends were asking Minho questions. "I can't believe you won't let us meet him, hyung." Felix said as Minho rolled his eyes, locking them with Changbin. "You will eventually." Minho said as everyone else looked at Changbin who walked towards them. "Bin hyung! I can't believe you actually helped Minho find a boyfriend." Jisung said as Changbin rolled his eyes, sitting down with his friends. "Yes thank you." Minho said as Changbin smiled, trying hard not to blush.   
  
Changbin excused himself and walked inside his bedroom. He wanted to get ready for bed when his door opened and someone wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Don't you still have a gift for me?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, freeing himself from the older's hold. He took a small box from his nightstand to give Minho. "Bin... It's so beautiful." Minho looked at the necklace with a cat pendant. "Thank you." The older kissed the younger's cheek before putting on the necklace. "I'll wear it every day." Minho said as Changbin chuckled when his bedroom door opened again. "What are you two doing?" Felix walked inside as he wanted to get ready for bed as well. "I forgot to give hyung my gift." Changbin said as Felix chuckled while Minho left the two alone.   
  
"How did he like the necklace, hyung?" Felix asked as he sat down on his bed. Changbin smiled as he put his phone away. "He promised to wear it every day." Changbin explained as Felix chuckled. Somehow he didn't believe that. "Hyung... He has a boyfriend now." Felix said as Changbin rolled his eyes.

♡♡♡

Changbin was in the kitchen, looking for food when he felt arms around his waist. "Do you want me to prepare food, Bin?" Of course it was Minho. Changbin didn't expect otherwise. "It's fine, hyung." "Should we go out for lunch then?" The older asked as the younger hummed in response, escaping from the older's arms.   
  
Changbin turned around and looked at Minho, smiling when he saw the necklace. "Did you think I wouldn't wear it?" The older asked as the younger rolled his eyes, following Minho outside the house before anyone could see them leave together. "I'd never take off the necklace my boyfriend gave me." Minho said as Changbin chuckled while they walked towards a place to eat. "Hyung... We can't keep this a secret for too long." Changbin said as Minho held his hand while walking inside a small diner. "Why? It's fun sneaking around, Binnie." The older said as the younger rolled his eyes. He did enjoy it, but he didn't want to lie to their friends.   
  
"If you really want to tell them, then you should kiss me." Minho said as Changbin got flustered. They hadn't shared their first kiss yet. "You're so demanding, hyung." Changbin said as Minho let out a chuckle and nodded. "Something I'll always be." The older smiled as they ordered their food so they could have lunch together.

♡♡♡

When they got back from lunch, their friends were already wondering why the two weren't home. "Where were you?" Chan asked as Minho closed the door behind him. "Changbin and I just happened to walk into each other. I had lunch with my boyfriend." "I was with my sister." Changbin said, realizing he wasn't going to tell their friends. The younger hated lying and rather wanted to tell the others.  
  
"You never told us his name, hyung." Jisung said aa Minho nodded. He never thought of coming up with one. He looked at Changbin, realizing the younger wasn't happy. He wanted to tell their friends. "Actually... Changbin didn't have lunch with his sister. We had lunch together." Minho said, looking at Changbin who smiled. "Why did you lie about having lunch together? I had lunch with Seungmin before." Hyunjin said as Seungmin nodded. The others didn't know why they would lie about lunch with friends.   
  
"Though why weren't you with your boyfriend, hyung?" Jeongin asked as Minho looked at Changbin. He had to reveal their relationship, because he knew it was what the younger wanted. "I was telling the truth when I said I was having lunch with my boyfriend." Minho said, looking at Changbin before holding his hand. "Oh my god! That's why Changbin hyung was acting so nervous before your date." Felix said as Minho nodded, looking at a flustered Changbin. "And why you're always wearing the necklace." He added as their friends looked at them in surprise.

♡♡♡

Minho and Changbin had to answer a few questions their friends were asking them before they could spend some time alone. "Thank you." Changbin said as Minho lied down next to him on the bed. "I could tell you didn't want to lie to them." Minho chuckled as Changbin smiled, pressing a kiss against the older's cheek.  
  
"There is something I wanted to ask you." The older said as the younger nodded, a little confused. "How long have you liked me for?" Minho asked as Changbin smiled as he thought bsck about that day. "It was when I thought you didn't see me as a friend anymore. I knew I was wrong when you made sure I was okay when I wasn't feeling myself anymore." Changbin explained, his voice becoming more silent near the end. "I've always cared about you. It just seemed like you had everything under control and you didn't need me for anything." Minho said as Changbin chuckled softly.   
  
"When did you start liking me?" Changbin asked as Minho smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed to tell his boyfriend. "I don't think you would believe me but... I liked you from the first time we met." Minho said as Changbin laughed, thinking the older was joking. But he quickly realised Minho was telling the truth. "At first I thought it would disappear once I got to know you better. But you're so sweet and humble, my feelings only grew." Minho explained as Changbin stared at him. He didn't know what to say.   
  
"Why did you never tell me?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled. "I was scared to lose you. I would rather be just a friend than losing ayou." Minho explained as Changbin smiled. "I'm so happy to have you as my boyfriend." The older said, carefully leaning in as he wanted to kiss his boyfriend. But he wasn't sure if the younger was ready. Changbin noticed what was happening so he leaned in as well to press their lips together. Minho smiled, cupping the younger's cheek to bring Changbin closer in a kiss. "I'm happy too." Changbin blushed as Minho chuckled and smiled. They used to be scared to lose each other but instead they found each other.


End file.
